


Look At Me

by Corky559



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corky559/pseuds/Corky559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stared into the eyes of my enemy. So familiar in a brief glance, but as I look now, so changed with conflicting lust and loathing. This had to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

I blanched. My fingers prickled as I shifted from foot to foot. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears and could feel every pulse as my heart clenched. I stared into the eyes of my enemy. So familiar in a brief glance, but as I look now, so changed with conflicting lust and loathing. This had to stop.   
James' face was contorted into such a look of loathing I considered stopping this… whatever this actually was. With NEWTs around the corner we both needed the release, but, morally, I couldn't keep putting him through this. I can tell he hates himself for letting this happen without us being in a relationship. But I can't bring myself to admit the unwanted feelings that are hidden behind this wall of lust. If only he'd look into my eyes just once during our time together. Then he'd know without me having to say. Then we could continue, and we could both be happy.   
Just look at me James. Look at me!   
He doesn't, not that I expect him to. He has no idea the turmoil I'm going through right now. How he doesn't know with the way he watches me during the day, I have no idea. If only he would see.  
I gasp as I feel the cold air hit my skin as he removes my shirt. My nipples are pushing against my bra and my back arches into his caress. His mouth works it's way down my neck to softly nuzzle my breasts. My hands work their way up his biceps, over his shoulders, to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him towards me. How has he not guessed that I love this. That I love him. How can he not feel it under my ministrations and in the way I react to him. How can he not see?  
I push lightly against his chest so I can unbutton his shirt. Unwilling but desperate to move away, he does so. Each button undone provides me with skin to admire and attend to, until his shirt slides to the floor. I am greeted by the sight of his defined muscles, which are rippling from holding back. He needs release and he needs it soon. I reach behind me to unclasp my bra and it, too, falls to the floor. As always, James takes a second to just watch. He watches as my breasts move with my breathing, he watches the flush wash over my cheeks down to my chest. He watches, but he doesn't see. He doesn't see that my breathing increased because of his stare, or the the flush is a blush from embarrassment at his unwavering attention.   
James moves in again, and takes one breast in his hand as he brings his mouth to the other. He guides me back towards the bed, and my back arches again, pushing them towards the sensations he causes. I try to regain some coherent thought, as I try to please him.   
I reach. Only to be met by fabric. Bulging fabric, but fabric nonetheless. I massage him through his pants, in hopes that I can return some of the feelings he is giving me. I can feel him moan around my nipple, and he pulls away to gasp. Using that opportunity, I unbutton his slacks and they pool around his feet. He kicks them to some corner of the room. Now only his boxers stand in my way. James has other plans though. He pushes my back down onto the bed and pulls the zipper of my skirt down. There is a little shifting then the skirt is gone too. Ignoring the newly exposed areas, James leans in and kisses me. He kisses me for all he's worth, trying to express something to me. And if I can't get him to look and see, then this is the next best way. I push back with everything I have trying show him the love I have in that single kiss. He pulls away all too quickly, taking my panties with him.  
Disappointed, I move to take his boxers of. He understands they are gone in seconds. His cock is pushing against his stomach and I reach for it. Slowly, with him in my grasp, I switch positions. He is now laying beneath me. I slide my hand across his length and he gives a throaty groan. Continuing these actions I kiss my way down his body. Holding him, I slide my mouth over him, engulfing his member in the heat of my mouth. His hand is immediately combing through my hair, tugging slightly. I moan at the sensation it creates, causing him to shiver. My hand works its way down to massage his balls. I would keep this up, but he pulls a little too hard on my hair. I come off of him looking at him questioningly.   
"I want to cum inside of you," he whispers hoarsely.  
I nod and work my way back up his body. He flips us over, positions himself, and then thrusts. I give a little scream at the suddenness of it. He sets a hard, fast pace clearly not wanting to wait. He does, however, began to rub my clit furiously. With the combination of this, I give small screams and moans. Clearly, I'm not going to last long under these ministrations. As he gives a hard, bordering-on-painful flick to my clit I cum screaming.  
Lost in ecstasy I don't hear James, or even myself.  
Coming down from my high with James laying on me and still inside of me, I hear James clear his throat.  
I look down at him. "Did you mean that?" he asks.  
"I'm sorry? Mean what?"  
"Oh," he says looking melancholy, "nevermind."  
"No, what did I say?"  
"Well, you — uh…you said that you — that you love me," he mumbles out.  
I blanch. "Well, actually —"  
"No. No, I don't want to know."  
"Are you sure?" I looked at him desperately wanting him to make me answer.  
"Yes…no… I don't know," he shakes his head conflictedly.  
I wait. "I'll just go," he says getting up to find his things.  
"Ok, I'll…see you tomorrow?"   
He looks up at me still naked on the bed and jerks one short nod. He walks towards the door.  
"I do love you," I whisper as the door closes.


End file.
